A través del vínculo
by Billie Jean Hummel
Summary: Celebrando el día Spirk! Y porque todo ficker Spirk que se respete debe tener aunque sea un one shot de Pon Farr en su haber. Spock se encuentra en su "tiempo" y lucha por no ceder ante esa rubia tentación que se encuentra a su lado, pero Jim siente su necesidad y quiere ayudarlo; esto los llevará a encontrarse a sí mismos a través del vínculo.


Las cosas se habían tornado muy extrañas para el joven Comandante S'chnn T'gai Spock.

No sólo por el reciente e inesperado suceso del Narada, aquella nave de impresionante tecnología venida del futuro en busca de venganza; ni tampoco por la destrucción de Vulcano, su planeta natal, y con él la perdida de su madre, a lo cual había que sumarle el que su gente se había convertido en una raza en peligro de extinción; no, eso no era todo lo que se le había venido encima en las últimas semanas.

Como si eso no fuera todo, había que agregarle otras cosas más al asunto: La presencia de su otro yo, aquel Spock anciano que tambien venía del futuro, igual que Nerón y su tripulación, y que no sólo se había quedado ahí, varado para siempre en una época que no le correspondía como una burla a las paradojas, sino que tambien había movido los hilos desde las sombras para que él y Kirk se unieran en la misión, bajo el pretexto de que, según el mayor, entre él y el humano nacería una amistad tan grande que simplemente, no quería arrebatarle la oportunidad de vivirla.

Aquellas palabras habían dado vueltas en la cabeza de Spock desde ese día; las dudas al respecto le asaltaban de vez en cuando, sobre todo después de que el rubio había sido nombrado el relevo de Pike; muchos creyeron que, al haber sido él el Primer Oficial del viejo Capitán, aquel sitio le correspondía, no a aquel granjero arrivista, y que Spock debía estar enojado, con justa razón, con Jim y la Flota, por aquella decisión.

Pero Spock no lo estaba, no era cuestión de orgullo común, porque los Vulcanos prescinden de eso; haber sido superado por Kirk no era algo que le incomodara o molestara, después de todo no tenía ambición alguna sobre el puesto de Capitán; si lo había asumido durante aquella misión era porque Pike así lo había querido, pero no era algo que deseara conservar, es más, esperaba que el cargo le fuese removido en cuanto acabará la misión y que Pike volviera a asumirlo para así poder dedicarse a sus investigaciones en su puesto, tal y como él siempre había querido.

Por eso el orgullo no le hería al saber que aquella silla era para Kirk.

Por el contrario, no sólo no le molestaba, es más, incluso la idea le era grata y hasta llegó a considerar que aquel nombramiento no sólo era justo, sino merecido y lógico. Jim tenía potencial, si dejaba de lado sus locas e impulsivas ideas y se apegaba más al reglamento, James T. Kirk podría ser un Capitán excelente, casi igual o mejor que su padre.

No, la posición de Jim Kirk no era el problema.

Jim Kirk ERA el problema.

Siguiendo el consejo de su contraparte, Spock decidió quedarse en la Flota Estelar; en lugar de volver con su gente para ayudar a recuperarse, optó por hacer caso a la sabiduría del viejo Spock y conservar su puesto, pasar por todo aquello que, según él, era bueno que experimentara y viviera. Tomar la oportunidad y tener esa amistad que le cambiaría de por vida, según él le había dicho.

Y he ahí donde se presentaba el problema.

Como aún era parte de la tripulación del Enterprise, específicamente del área de comando, estuvo presente junto con el señor Scott, y obviamente, con el Capitán, en todo lo que tuviese que ver con las reparaciones de la nave tras la misión del Narada.

Eso se traducía en largas y a veces extenuantes jornadas en las cuales tuvo que tratar más seguido al rubio granjero de Iowa. Los primeros días fueron un poco complicados; pese a lo bien que se habían coordinado durante la misión dentro del Narada, aquello parecía haber quedado atrás y los diferentes puntos de vista de ambos afloraron nuevamente, haciendo un poco difícil la convivencia y por ende, llegar a acuerdos. Había momentos en los que Jim habría querido arrancarle el fleco con las manos y otros en los que Spock llegó a considerar que avanzarían más rápido con el trabajo si le aplicase al Capitán la llave del sueño Vulcana.

Pero fue cuestión de pocos días para que aprendieran a asimilar esas diferencias, al grado de aprender mutuamente y saber beneficiarse con ellas.

Zanjada esa parte en su mayoría, los días posteriores de trabajo fueron más agradables y armoniosos, logrando incluso que los ratos libres, como los dedicados al almuerzo, fueran aún más gratos para el Vulcano. La alegría constante y casi Interminable del humano era no solo admirable, sino incluso hasta... Contagiosa. El buen humor de Jim Kirk solía avivar su propio ánimo y a veces, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ceder a sus comentarios ilógicos de vez en cuando bien valía la pena por el simple hecho de verlo sonreír.

Aquella camaradería iba creciendo día a día... ¡Hasta le permitía palmearle la espalda o los brazos sin decirle nada al respecto! Eso era algo que, como telepata táctil, no solía tolerar en nadie; por esa razón solía colocar sus manos detrás de la espalda y mantener una prudente distancia con las personas, para evitar el contacto indeseado o accidental.

Ni siquiera a Nyota permitía tal libertad.

Y sin embargo aquel gesto por parte de Jim ya se le había hecho costumbre. Aquellos esporádicos contactos, lejos de incomodarle terminaron por agradarle, pues le permitía sentir de primera mano aquella alegría natural de la que, si debía ser sincero y sin saber porqué, sentía una gran necesidad diaria. Se estaba volviendo adicto.

Pero no solo estaba comenzando a volverse adicto a la alegría de Jim, también a los retazos de su mente que lograba percibir en esos contactos, a mirarlo todos los días, a escuchar su voz, ya sea seria en plan de mando, o feliz en medio de una broma, a discutir con él acaloradamente por una diferencia de opinión o amistosamente por alguna disertación, se estaba volviendo adicto a su tacto, a su aroma, a su presencia, a todo.

¡Y ese era el problema!

Y como si aquella confusión con respecto a Jim Kirk no fuera suficiente, como si el dilema ético y moral que le suponía el tratar de darle nombre a eso y compararlo con sus sentimientos hacia Nyota, los cuales parecían cambiar día a día, no fuera demasiado, ahora se presentaba otro, sí, otro problema más, uno que la gran mayoría de los varones de su raza estaba presentando en ese momento.

La destrucción de Vulcano había representado un gran dolor y pena indecible para todos sus sobrevivientes, dolor y pena que procuraban sobrellevar de la forma más sana posible gracias a la doctrina de Surak; sin embargo no siempre era del todo fructífero. Si bien para algunos la tristeza se hacía tan insoportable, al grado de sucumbir ante ella y perecer, a otros les había provocado un cambio radical en el padecimiento de su "tiempo".

Spock comenzó a notarlo. Gradualmente su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y su respiración se agitaba; día a día la ansiedad le embargaba lentamente y su humor estaba poniéndose terrible, al grado de que los primeros días no solo llegó a hablar de forma dura a los ingenieros, sino que también llegó a gritarle a Scotty por algo que bien podía considerarse una nimiedad.

Y lo más increíble, ni siquiera hizo un intento por disculparse.

Spock estaba consciente de lo que le ocurría y sabía que lo mejor para él, dada su posición, pues no sentía que Uhura fuera la opción idonea para pasar su Pon Farr; y su prometida, aquella chica con quien había sido comprometido en su infancia, había perecido en Vulcano, era encerrarse y no salir de su apartamento jamás; aquello habría sido la opción más adecuada, tomando en cuenta sus sentimientos tan arraigados ahora en él hacia Jim.

Pero no podía... la necesidad de oírlo, de verlo, de tocarlo... eso lo hacía salir cada mañana hacia el cuartel de la Flota, aun tomando en cuenta el riesgo que eso suponía.

Y los problemas que le provocaba.

Obviamente el nuevo comportamiento de Spock no pasaba desapercibido para Jim, quien, extrañamente, notó que algo le ocurría a su amigo desde el primer día; desde el momento en que el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró por primera vez, Jim había sentido un desasosiego que provocó que el suyo se acelerará también.

Aunque no sabía decir porqué era aquello y no sabía a ciencia cierta que Spock estaba en la misma condición. Para él simplemente fue evidente que el Vulcano se hallaba extraño, incómodo, pasando por algo muy malo; quizá aún era el duelo por su planeta y su madre, y él quería saberlo para poder ayudarlo a sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera.

Pero este le rehuía, incluso dejó de reunirse con él y Scotty para almorzar. Jim trató de hablarle, no durante el trabajo, pues obviamente ahí no era ni el lugar ni el momento, sino fuera de este, valiéndose de su actual rango y su superioridad ante el de Spock, pero el vulcano deliberadamente desobedecia sus órdenes evitando así lo que para él sería una muy bochornosa entrevista, dejando al pobre rubio, molesto, preocupado y totalmente frustrado.

Por ese motivo, Jim optó por no darle oportunidad al vulcano, no permitir que se escapara de él y de aquella charla que con tanta habilidad y descaro había evadido, y procuró esperarlo en la puerta del edificio del cuartel de la Flota al final de la jornada, lugar por el que, sí o sí, tenía que pasar.

Sin embargo, ni en todos los escenarios posibles, Jim habría imaginado que ocurriría algo como esto.

— ¡Hola, Jim!

El rubio se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz. A la distancia, acercándose a donde él estaba, venía el Teniente Gary Mitchel, un hombre alto, de cabellos de un atractivo rubio cenizo, facciones varoniles, hombros anchos y fuerte complexión. Gary había sido una de las tantas aventuras de academia de Jim, un hombre del que incluso llegó a enamorarse casi perdidamente y con quién llegó a fantasear con tener un futuro. Jim deseaba obtener una capitanía y tener a Gary a su lado como su Primer Oficial; viajar juntos explorando el universo y quizás incluso un buen día llegar a formalizar. Por desgracia los planes de Gary fueron diferentes y solo vio en Jim un chico del cual podía aprovecharse, usándolo cuanto y como quiso, y despreciándolo cuando esté comenzó a avanzar en sus estudios por encima de él. Al final, Gary le rompió el corazón a Jim en mil pedazos que costaron mucho en volver a unificar. McCoy se la tenía jurada a Mitchel pues justamente él había sido quien había tenido que juntar aquellos trozos, animando y apoyando al muchacho, evitando que la depresión se lo tragara; razón por la que el médico había dicho que Gary Mitchel sería el único ser en el universo con quién estaría dispuesto a faltar a su juramento hipocrático si este llegaba a caer en sus manos en calidad de paciente.

— ¿Que se le ofrece, Teniente Mitchel? — Soltó Jim por mero formalismo, incómodo con la presencia de Gary, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada dirigida hacia el interior del edificio, buscando alguna señal de Spock.

— Antes que nada, felicitarte por tu ascenso, la verdad no esperaba que obtuvieras una capitanía tan pronto, pero dado tu talento no debería extrañarme.

— Bien, su felicitación ha sido recibida, Teniente, muchas gracias. — Repuso el chico de manera cortante sin mirarle a la cara, esperando a que entendiera la indirecta y se largara de una buena vez.

Pero o bien Gary no entendía de indirectas o bien se hacía el desentendido, pues no sólo no se fue sino que al ver que Jim no lo encaraba, le dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él, de modo que al rubio no le quedara de otra que verle a la cara.

— Vamos, Jimmy ¿solo vas a decirme eso?

— ¡¿Que diablos quieres, Gary!? — Exclamó Jim en un susurro.

— ¡Ese sí es el Jim Kirk que conozco! — Repuso este con una gran sonrisa. — Solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

— Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, ¿o acaso no recuerdas que eso fue lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos? ¡Eso entre muchas otras cosas!

— Eso ha quedado en el pasado, Jimmy. No vas a negar que la pasamos muy bien juntos.

— Eso también quedó en el pasado, Gary, tú lo has dicho.

— ¿Y desde cuando tomas lo que digo de forma tan literal?

— ¿Y desde cuando me diriges de nuevo la palabra? Oh, sí, supongo que desde que te enteraste de que soy Capitán, aunque según recuerdo eso era algo que no te había agradado antes.

— Las cosas han cambiado, Jim, ya no soy el mismo de antes. De eso quería que habláramos, de aquel malentendido, de quizás volverlo a intentar.

Jim lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta, con alegría, que el hombre que tenía delante había perdido la influencia que poseía sobre él, que ahora no significaba más que un agrio recuerdo.

Y que en nada se podía comparar con aquel que ahora movía todo su mundo.

— No me interesa. — Respondió el rubio con sequedad. — Y si me disculpas tengo un asunto importante que atender. — Agregó, pasando de él para alejarse, pero Gary le atrapó rápidamente de la muñeca. — ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Suéltame! — Volvió a exigir el muchacho en un susurro airado.

Gary pegó su cuerpo al de Jim, con la intención de empujarlo para llevarlo a un sitio más privado.

— Solo quiero hablar contigo, Jimmy, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿está claro?

Jim se disponía a responder; no verbalmente, sino físicamente. Gary estaba actuando no sólo como un idiota, sino de forma inapropiada con un superior, y Jim no era ningún niño indefenso, jamás había permitido que alguien le pusiera una mano encima sin que dicha persona conservara intacta tal mano. A punto estaba de golpear a Gary en la cara, cuando sucedió.

Mitchel fue prácticamente succionado, arrancado de Jim con extraordinaria fuerza en un torbellino gris que era su uniforme. Cuando Jim pudo ver mejor, Gary se hallaba de cara a la pared, con los brazos a la espalda fuertemente sostenido de las muñecas por un Spock completamente rabioso y fuera de sí. El vulcano presentaba el rostro desencajado, los ojos parecían echar chispas y mostraba los dientes como una fiera embravecida. Sometía a Gary con tal fuerza que parecía que iba a dislocarle el brazo.

— ¡Spock! — Gritó Jim, alarmado. La gente que salía o entraba al edificio se detenía mirando la escena, muchos sin saber que hacer o a quien ayudar en el conflicto.

— ¡No... Te atrevas... A tocarlo! — Gruñó el Vulcano mientras aún tiraba del brazo de Mitchel. Las piernas de este se vencían poco a poco mientras su rostro pegado a la pared se desfiguraba, todo a causa del dolor.

— ¡Está bien... Está bien... Jamás volveré a acercarme a él! ¡Suéltame!

Pero Spock no hacía caso, su fiera interna hacía oídos sordos a las palabras de Mitchel. Para él, en su mente enfebrecida por el Pon Farr, el Teniente era un rival, otro macho que le peleaba el consorte, y él no estaba dispuesto a permitirle salir bien de esta para que pudiera tomar a Jim.

— ¡Comandante, suelte al Teniente! — Ordenó Jim, impactado por la forma de actuar del vulcano, y temeroso de que este escándalo pudiese significar algún problema para el moreno. Pero Spock parecía ensordecido, continuaba con su tortura contra Mitchel como si pretendiera demostrarle algo. La gente seguía reuniéndose, sería cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran los elementos de seguridad y se llevarán arrestado al moreno. — ¡Spock!

Al escuchar su nombre, este reaccionó brevemente. Soltó a Gary, quien se escurrió hasta el piso en un mar de lamentaciones. Agitado, Spock dio unos pasos atrás, miró a su lado y vio a Jim, tan asustado que, a pesar de su entereza, le era difícil disimularlo.

Pensando que el rubio se hallaba así por Mitchel, Spock se enfureció; le tomó de la muñeca y salió de ahí llevándolo con él. La gente reunida se apresuró a ayudar a Gary sin el más mínimo deseo de interponerse en el camino del vulcano.

— ¡Spock! ¡Spock! ¡Para, me estás lastimando! — Le gritó Jim cuando ya se hallaban a las afueras del cuartel de la Flota; y es que su agarre parecía una fuerte pinza asida a su muñeca y la piel de su mano estaba tan caliente que casi parecía quemar.

El moreno yacía enardecido. El Pon Farr había avanzado aún más aquel día, y salir del edificio y hallar a aquel hombre acorralando a su pareja... aquella a la que inconscientemente había elegido sin proponérselo, no había hecho más que acelerar el Plak Tow, la fiebre extrema del Pon Farr que solía culminarlo todo. Al oír de nuevo la voz de Jim, se giró y lo acorraló contra el tronco de un enorme árbol del jardín del cuartel. Aún le sostenía la muñeca mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con la fiebre haciendo estragos en su cabeza. En nada ayudaba el contacto con la piel de Jim, su dulce aroma embargando sus sentidos y aumentando el deseo de hacerlo suyo, de tomarlo como correspondía a un macho de su especie.

— ¿Spock? — Susurró Jim, preocupado, mirándolo fijamente, deseoso de saber lo que le ocurría a su amigo... Al hombre del que, inevitablemente, había terminado enamorándose como un idiota en el breve lapso que llevaban de tratarse. Jim sabía que era una tontería, que aquello no podía ser cierto, que tal vez sólo era admiración hacia aquel hombre tan propio e impresionante; pero siempre que le daba vueltas en su cabeza, que se analizaba a fondo y que observaba con atención aquellos sentimientos que tenía hacia el moreno, debía aceptar, con pesar tomando en cuenta que Spock no era libre, que lo que realmente sentía por él iba más allá de cualquier admiración sencilla o enamoramiento juvenil.

El vulcano volvió a reaccionar. Miró a Jim, su rostro reflejaba miedo... ¿o era preocupación? La fiebre del Plak Tow estaba aumentando, le impedía discernir o dilucidar los mensajes que recibía con su telepatía táctil.

— Lo... Lo siento... — Murmuró, apenado, soltando la muñeca del rubio y separándose de él. De repente echó a andar a toda velocidad hacia la calle, pretendiendo alejarse lo más rápido posible de él.

¡¿Que había hecho?! ¡Se había comportado como si Jim fuera suyo! Pudo haber lastimado seriamente a ese hombre, incluso pudo haberlo matado... Y Jim, ¡lo que pudo haberle hecho a Jim! Tenía que alejarse de él antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, así le costara la vida.

—¡Spock! ¡Spock! —Exclamó Jim al verlo alejarse de esa manera, echando a correr detrás suyo. Sabía que el Vulcano se dirigiría a su apartamento, ubicado en un edificio cercano al de la Flota Estelar (privilegios de hijo del Embajador Vulcano). Tenía razón, el moreno había entrado rápidamente a uno de los edificios cercanos, al cual el humano se apresuró a llegar.

—¡Maldita sea, Spock! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Murmuraba para sí mientras veía como el ascensor subía. Quien lo ocupaba no podía ser otro más que Spock, era el único que había entrado al edificio y no se veía nadie más en los alrededores. Al ver en qué piso se había detenido, corrió por las escaleras y subió a grandes zancadas, con la esperanza de alcanzarlo aunque fuera por el pasillo.

Por desgracia había llegado tarde, el ascensor se hallaba vacío y Spock no se veía por el lugar; lo único que Jim pudo ver fue una puerta que se cerraba al final del pasillo. Ese tenía que ser su apartamento. Aun más preocupado que antes, corrió hasta ahí y tocó dando fuertes golpes en ella.

—¡Spock! ¡Por favor, ábreme, tenemos que hablar! —Gritó Jim con el alma en un hilo. Su corazón se hallaba totalmente desbocado y su respiración al mil por hora, pero no era por la carrera, no; para Jim un recorrido como ese, en su condición física, no significaba nada; había algo más que le hacía sentir así de agitado, inquieto e intranquilo, y obviamente la razón principal era la actitud de Spock.

O por lo menos eso pensaba.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los cuales no obtuvo respuesta. Molesto y angustiado, volvió a golpear a la puerta con intensidad.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! — Rugió el Vulcano desde el interior del apartamento. Su voz ronca, le asemejaba a una bestia furiosa oculta en su madriguera. Jim daba gracias a que aun era temprano y todos los ocupantes de los otros apartamentos debían hallarse aun en el trabajo, que si no, estarían llamando la atención de nuevo, tal y como pasó en el edificio de la Flota.

—¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?! ¡Obviamente no estás bien y necesitas ayuda! ¡Vamos, Spock, déjame entrar, quiero ayudarte!

—¡He dicho que te largues ya! —Gritó esta vez la fiera que era ahora el antes racional vulcano, Jim escuchó como algo se estrellaba contra la puerta desde dentro, rompiéndose en pedazos; al parecer, Spock había lanzado alguno de sus objetos para remarcar su punto.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no voy a irme, me quedaré aquí hasta que pueda ayudarte! —Replicó el muchacho de nuevo. Esperaba recibir otro gruñido, quizá otro objeto estrellándose contra el metal de la puerta electrónica, pero esta vez sólo obtuvo silencio, uno tan profundo y avasallador, que de hecho le hizo sentir miedo. De pronto se imaginó a Spock herido, enfermo, quizá hasta inconsciente, y sólo por la necedad de no dejar que él le ayudara.

—¡Maldita sea! —Rumió por lo bajo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño padd portátil y comenzaba a hackear la cerradura electrónica del apartamento. Era una ventaja tener un prontuario tan largo y diverso como aquel que se había hecho durante su adolescencia, pues en este figuraba alegremente el cargo de ayanamiento de morada, acto que le dejó una vasta experiencia con candados y cerrajes electrónicos de toda clase. En pocos segundos consiguió abrir la puerta, entrando de inmediato en el apartamento y cerrando tras de sí.

El lugar era grande; decorado de manera sobria, pero elegante y de buen gusto. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un agradable gris azulado, el inmobiliario era sencillo y moderno; consistía en una mesa de centro para el recibidor, un pequeño juego de sala blanco, un centro de entretenimiento de caoba donde yacía la pantalla entre otros aparatos, y algunas cuantas estanterías donde se encontraban diversas figuras que Jim reconoció como arte vulcano, incluso en las paredes se hallaban algunos cuadros a tinta inspirados en la vasta cultura Vulcana. Esparcido en el piso, cerca de la puerta, se encontraban fragmentos de cerámica de un jarrón hecho añicos, aquel que Spock en su desplante había reventado contra la puerta a modo de advertencia.

Pero no había ni un sólo rastro de Spock.

— ¡¿Spock?! —Llamó Jim, aún más angustiado al no verlo, ni obtener respuesta. Dio unos pasos más, dispuesto a ir a la puerta que había en el fondo, la cual debía ser la de la habitación, quizá ahí lo encontraría.

Pero esta se abrió de repente. El vulcano apareció en el umbral y miraba a Jim con una mezcla de rabia y espanto; con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración agitada. El rubio se quedó paralizado en su lugar bajo el escrutinio de aquella mirada extraña y enardecida que parecía devorarlo. La expresión de Spock se tornó violenta de repente.

—¡Te dije que te largaras de aquí!

—No podía irme... No podía hacerlo dejándote así, ¡Estás enfermo, necesitas un doctor!

—¡Lo único que necesito es que te largues! —Siseó, aferrándose con las manos al quicio de la puerta, con la respiración aún más agitada que antes y encogiéndose un poco, como si estuviese padeciendo un terrible dolor que le hacía doblarse en agonía. Al ver eso, Jim dio un paso hacia él. —¡No te acerques! —Le ordenó el Vulcano con todas sus fuerzas, irguiéndose un poco y mirándolo de manera amenazante, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse, pues la cercanía del humano le estaba atormentando; tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo era una tortura difícil de soportar.

—¡Llamaré a McCoy, él podrá revisarte, averiguará que te pasa y podrá...! —Murmuraba nervioso el rubio, sacando el comunicador de entre sus ropas. Al ver eso, el moreno se abalanzó contra él, arrebatándole el aparato y lanzándolo con fuerza al piso, este quedó destrozado por el impacto. —¡Por Dios, Spock...! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Spock le sostuvo las manos, aferrándolo con fuerza y mirándolo fijamente como un animal hambriento. Jim pudo sentir nuevamente aquel extremo calor manando de su piel, tan fuerte que parecía quemarle. El corazón de Jim y su respiración, de por sí ya agitados, aumentaron su ritmo aún más.

—¡Lárgate ahora! —Soltó Spock, haciendo acopio de la poca lógica y voluntad que aun le quedaba; logró soltar al muchacho, retrocediendo de nuevo al umbral de la habitación, como si fuera su guarida y buscó a tientas en la pared el interruptor que controlaba la puerta para atrincherarse adentro; pero el aumento del Plak Tow, la adrenalina y la excitación, hacían que sus manos temblaran con vehemencia, dificultándole hacer aquella tarea tan fácil.

Jim, al ver que Spock planeaba encerrarse, se acercó rápidamente a él y le sujetó las manos que aún se estremecían sin control alguno. Éste lo miró nuevamente, con aquella expresión de dolor e ira entremezcladas.

—¡Suéltame!

— ¡No! ¡No pienso dejar que te encierres! ¡Necesitas ayuda y no voy a dejar que me evadas! —Insistió el humano, casi igual de agitado que él. —¡Spock, yo... no sé... no sé como ayudarte, sólo sé que tengo que estar aquí, contigo, que debo estar aquí para ti... que yo debo y puedo ayudarte!

Spock lo miró fijamente, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente por la respiración acelerada, su piel seguía emanando aquel calor extremo, producto de la fiebre del Pon Farr. La presencia de Jim lo estaba volviendo loco, pero más lo enloquecía su aroma, su calor y su voz. Aquella cercanía estaba derribando sus barreras de golpe y destruyendo el escaso atisbo de lógica que aún le quedaba.

Debía resistirse... No quería hacer eso, no podía... no, no debía...

Jim no era suyo para tomar... No era suyo para tomar... No era...

No...

...Era suyo.

Él era un príncipe, el heredero de la casa de Surak, y Jim era suyo si él así lo quería, ¡nadie podía tener mayor derecho sobre él!

Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia él de golpe. Jim, asustado por la expresión aún más salvaje que ahora presentaba el rostro del vulcano y aquel movimiento violento, pensó que este se había hartado de su insistencia y quizá pretendía agredirlo; dio un paso hacia atrás, con la intensión de alejarse para evitar cualquier ataque, sin confrontarlo, y así no enredarse en una pelea contra su Primer Oficial; sin embargo, Spock rodeó la cintura del rubio rápidamente con uno de sus brazos, tan fuertemente que este sintió como si lo hubiese atrapado una férrea barra de acero. Impactado, el chico se debatió contra su agarre, logrando en el forcejeo trastabillar, cayendo al piso. Spock cayó sobre él, sometiéndolo con facilidad. Jim comenzó un forcejeo, intentando liberarse sin éxito alguno mientras el moreno, enloquecido por él y aún más excitado por aquella fuerza con la que se debatía en contra suya, comenzó a devorarle el cuello con ansiedad y lujuria.

—¡Spock! ¡Spock... espera... basta! ¡¿Qué...?! —Exclamó el muchacho, pero no pudo decir más; el Vulcano le jaló hacia él, de modo que su entrepierna se pegó contra la suya, dejándole sentir el endurecido pene justo sobre el suyo al tiempo que sus manos recorrían desesperados su cuerpo, agitando con su tacto cada vez más al humano. Spock emitió un gruñido molesto, la ropa del Capitán le estorbaba, le impedía cumplir el deseo de sentir su piel, por lo que haciendo uso de su fuerza comenzó a arrancarle a tirones el uniforme sin que este pudiese evitarlo.

—¡Spock... por favor... detente! ¡No lo hagas! —Suplicó este, revolviéndose en su sitio; pero no porque no le deseara, no porque no sintiera su cuerpo arder ante aquel contacto y la ansiedad le estuviese consumiendo casi del mismo modo que a Spock; al contrario, aquello era lo que más había anhelado desde que comenzó a notar sus sentimientos por él, algo que deseaba desde hacía mucho...

No, lo que detenía a Jim de aquel modo, era pensar que Spock no estaba siendo él mismo, pues era obvio que el lógico vulcano jamás se comportaría así estando en sus cinco sentidos, esto tenía que ver con aquello tan raro que le estaba ocurriendo.

Pero Spock no se detenía; la resistencia de aquel a quien él había elegido como pareja, si bien al principio le excitó, ahora le estaba enojando. Le miró con enfado, emitiendo un gruñido, como una fiera embravecida y, dispuesto a demostrarle quien mandaba, le sostuvo ambas muñecas con una mano, llevándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza y con la otra continuó arrancando los restos del uniforme con tal facilidad como si este fuera de papel, empujando los zapatos fuera de los pies de Jim con los suyos, posicionándose bien sobre él de modo que ahora podía dominarlo, controlarlo totalmente con su propio cuerpo. Jim aún se retorcía con necedad, pero era imposible luchar con la fuerza del alienígena, además, había que admitir que el deseo y la propia excitación le estaban dominando también.

—Por... por favor, Spock... no sigas... —Continuó suplicando, prácticamente como último recurso. Aun se hallaba luchando, casi exahusto, con la respiración entrecortada por la ansiedad, sintiendo que él mismo no tardaría en sucumbir a ello por lo que la lucha más parecía ser contra sí mismo que contra su Primer Oficial. Trataba de aferrarse a lo que aún poseía de cordura, por lo que intentaba hacerlo reaccionar. Después de todo, ese no era Spock... no el que siempre había conocido.

Él jamás lo tocaría conscientemente con tal deseo, para Spock, si acaso, sólo era un amigo y su superior en la Flota Estelar; además, debía pensar en Uhura, quien en esos momentos aún era la pareja de Spock. Jim temía hacer algo que la hiriera y que hiriera al Vulcano en el proceso, eso era algo que no se perdonaría a sí mismo jamás.

—Mío... —Soltó el moreno en algo que sonaba como un ronroneo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio con desesperación y ansiedad, besando y chupando la piel salada del humano mientras este se agitaba en una oleada de insano placer.

—No... —Murmuró Jim. Él no era de Spock y este no era suyo. Él pertenecía a Uhura, a la lógica, a las grandes esferas de la nobleza Vulcana. Si esto ocurría, si Spock reaccionaba y se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, de con quien había estado, se sentiría muy mal, se sentiría usado, asqueado.

Volvió a debatirse bajo el cuerpo del moreno, pero Spock, ansioso por sentir el contacto entre su piel y la de Jim, le soltó las muñecas y se incorporó un poco para comenzar a quitarse el saco, y la camisa debajo de este, casi a tirones; el humano hizo amago de escapar ante aquel breve lapso de libertad, pero Spock al verlo le sujetó de los hombros en un rápido movimiento, volviendo a someterlo de un empujón y dejándolo pegado contra el suelo, arrancando de Jim un gemido de dolor. Colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro y manteniéndolo presionado contra el piso, llevando la otra a la cremallera de su pantalón en un rápido movimiento, luchando por bajarla y terminando por prácticamente romper la tela de este y de la ropa interior lo suficiente como para dejar libre su erección, la cual, por lo inflamada y punzante, ya le estaba torturando al estar apretada dentro de la ropa.

El miembro del vulcano se hallaba ya hinchado, grande y grueso, babeante al escurrir líquido preseminal. Tomó otra vez su postura totalmente sobre Jim, volviendo a dominarlo con su peso, separando más sus piernas con la rodilla, rozando al fin la punta de su pene con la también inflamada extensión del humano.

—¡No, Spock... por favor! —Gimió Jim, arqueándose, echando brevemente la cabeza hacia atrás y elevando las caderas de manera inconsciente mientras el Vulcano también rugía del placer que aquel primer roce, y el segundo que se dio al mover Jim así su cuerpo, le había producido. Volvió a atacar el cuello del chico, chupando y lamiendo. Su cadera comenzó a moverse una y otra vez con vehemencia, frotando ambos miembros repetidas veces, rozando su larga y endurecida extensión contra la del humano, la piel de ambos penes en una constante fricción, los pre secum resbalando desde sus puntas a lo largo de los troncos, mezclándose en uno.

—¡Aaah, no... para... para ya, Spock... por favor! —Soltó Jim en repetidos gemidos, colocando sus manos en los brazos del Vulcano con la intención de frenarlo, aunque las frenéticas embestidas de ambos miembros le mantenían con la respiración agitada y las fuerzas casi extintas, de modo que por más que lo intentaba no podía empujarlo, sólo se aferraba débilmente a la piel del joven Oficial, la cual quemaba como si fueran brasas ardientes.

—¡Eres... mío! —Replicó este con voz ahogada, grave y profunda. —¡Solamente mío...! ¡Me perteneces! —Agregó con un ronco gruñido. —¡Eres mío! —Exclamó con mayor intensidad, llevando sus manos por debajo de la cadera de Jim y separando sus glúteos bruscamente. En un instante, la punta del pene de Spock ya se hallaba en la entrada del rubio y antes de que este pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el vulcano empujó su cadera de golpe contra la del joven humano, adentrándose en él sin conmiseración alguna.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! —El cuerpo de Jim se arqueó ante la terrible e inesperada arremetida, echando su cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de los brazos de Spock con encono, haciéndole daño. Spock se mordía los labios, tenía los ojos cerrados, en su rostro se reflejaba el esfuerzo que hacía por introducirse aun más a fondo del cuerpo de Jim, pues el chico estaba tan apretado que, aun con su fuerza, al miembro del príncipe le costaba trabajo abrirse paso en el interior de su pareja elegida.

Por fin consiguió posicionarse aun más dentro del chico, el cual estaba aún más agitado que antes y emitía leves gemidos y quejidos de dolor,con sus manos aun rodeando los fuertes brazos del Vulcano, las cuales empezaron a perder algo de fuerza de modo que sus uñas dieron alivio al fin a su piel, dejando marcas de medias lunas verdáceas en ella. El pecho de Spock también subía y bajaba constantemente, sus dedos estrujaban con placer los glúteos de Jim, deleitándose con la firmeza de sus músculos y la bien formada redondez de sus nalgas, más la suavidad de esa tersa piel. Sentir todo aquello aumentaba su excitación, sin mencionar las sensaciones que recibían sus muy sensibles manos vulcanas, sensaciones provenientes del tembloroso cuerpo del rubio que se estremecía ante su contacto.

Jim estaba adolorido, eso era verdad; la fuerza con la que el vulcano le había tomado era algo que jamás había experimentado,sin mencionar la falta de preparación en su cuerpo para recibirlo en ese momento, y lo duro y grande de la extensión de Spock que se había abierto paso sin reparo. La adrenalina le recorría de pies a cabeza, temblaba ligeramente de miedo y dolor, sus dientes castañeteaban y todo él era recorrido por un escalofrío que le hacía estremecerse aun más.

Sí, aquello era provocado por el dolor físico, el miedo y la confusión, pero también, entre aquellas emociones tan diversas, principalmente se encontraba una enorme sensación de placer.

Un placer que no había sentido nunca antes con nadie, con ninguna de las parejas con las que había estado en el pasado; y no sólo era por las obvias dotes físicas del vulcano, sino por algo más profundo, algo importante que no deseaba externar.

Algo que Spock sentía en cada una de las fibras de su ser.

Aquello aumentó más la excitación del vulcano, si es que acaso eso era posible considerando que se hallaba en lo más alto del plak tow. Al sentir su pene, cálida y estrechamente envuelto en el interior de Jim, la bestia de la lujuria que ahora gobernaba su mente le pidió más, haciéndolo dar la primera embestida contra la cadera ajena, separándose un poco de esta y arremetiendo con fuerza, arrancando otro grito de los labios del rubio.

La sensación de placer y alivio era inmensa, recorría el cuerpo de Spock haciéndole sentir en la gloria... Pero necesitaba más... Quería más... Volvió a salir ligeramente del cuerpo de su amado y arremetió contra él de nuevo, volviendo así a disfrutar de aquella divina emoción en todo su ser y su alma. Empezó a repetirlo, una y otra y otra vez, la cadera de Spock embestía contra la de Jim fuertemente y sin parar.

El cuerpo de Jim, todo él en realidad, estaba experimentando un placer inconmensurable, una plenitud que jamás había sentido. A pesar del miedo, la confusión y sus reparos ante la extraña y aterradora situación; el amor que profesaba hacia Spock y el deleite que le hacía sentir, habían terminado por tomar el control total sobre él. Extrañamente, esa agitación y nerviosismo que había estado experimentando desde hacía tiempo (desde que Spock comenzó a actuar raro, en realidad), parecía por fin hallar alivio; aquel río de emociones diversas que le tenian tan agitado y ansioso encontró su cauce al ser poseído por él, por lo que, dejándose llevar, pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del moreno y rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de éste, aferrándose más a Spock.

Aquella acción provocó que la penetración fuera más profunda, haciendo que Jim emitiera un grito extasiado y Spock un gruñido de plena satisfacción. El vulcano continuó con el movimiento de sus caderas, cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Su espalda baja se movía continúa y angulosamente en un ritmo perfecto y frenético que era acompañado de los jadeos del esfuerzo e impetu con el que se movía sobre él , apenas sacando ligeramente el miembro del interior cálido de Jim y arremetiendo contra él en un vaivén ininterrumpido, arrancando de su pareja los jadeos y gemidos más intensos que este hubiese emitido jamás.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Spock... Spock... Aaaah... Por... Por favor...! — Jim se aferraba con más fuerza al vulcano, esta vez luchando desesperadamente por aferrarse a su espalda, pero el sudor y la excitación le dificultaban el hacerlo. El príncipe seguía con intensidad, sin dar tregua al cuerpo de su consorte, su bajo vientre comenzaba a experimentar calambres que anunciaban la pronta culminación de aquella primera ronda. Al oír aquel nuevo ruego, lanzó un pequeño gruñido, pensando que volvería a pedirle que parara, pero el rubio posó sus labios muy cerca del oído de Spock, rozando su piel al hablar, susurrando con la voz entrecortada por los jadeos. —... Más.

Una felina sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del moreno y arremetió fuerte y directo contra el chico, provocando que se arqueara ante la intensidad de aquella estocada. En ese momento ocurrió, la muy cálida simiente del vulcano se derramó en el interior de Jim, al tiempo que la de este también manaba de su miembro que, todo este tiempo, había sido deliciosamente torturado, friccionado por el abdomen de Spock.

Y aunque bien aquello lo hizo gritar con intenso placer, hubo otra cosa que provocó que lanzara un grito aún más profundo.

En el momento de llenarlo con su semilla, Spock había acercado sus labios a la clavícula de Jim de forma rápida y directa, atrapando la suave y delicada piel del humano con sus dientes, mordiéndole de manera profunda e intensa y sin dar muestras de querer soltarlo.

Al contrario, no solo no lo soltó, sino que su cadera dió dos o tres fuertes estocadas más dentro de su cuerpo, como si pretendiera atravesarlo, o mejor aún, integrarse a su cuerpo y ser uno solo con él.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de lo doloroso que podía ser, también aquello era maravillosamente delicioso, Jim se sentía totalmente invadido por el gozo, con una sensación de pertenencia indescriptible; extrañamente, sentía que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, que había nacido para llegar ahí, a ese momento y que por fin se había complementado; y aunque una parte de él le reclamaba por semejante actitud sumisa y oprimida, otra parte, tanto de su cuerpo como de su alma, se sentía feliz ahora que había sido reclamado.

Porque, aunque no estaba seguro, es decir, no sabía nada de la muy íntima y privada cultura sexual vulcana; eso parecía, como si Spock lo hubiese reclamado, como si con aquella mordida le advirtiese al mundo que Jim era suyo y de nadie más... Y él lo aceptaba sin objeción alguna.

— T'nash - ve! (¡Mío!) — Musitó, Spock en su oído, acariciando su cabello y su piel como si fuera una joya preciada. Jim se estremeció ante aquel contacto, ante sus palabras cargadas de tal sentimiento, no sólo de posesividad, sino también de algo mucho más profundo, casi podía jurar que era... Pero no... No era posible.

— Goh... T'nash - ve! (¡Sólo mío!) — Volvió a murmurar con aún más pasión, la mano derecha de Spock dejó de acariciar el cabello del rubio y se deslizó ansiosamente hacia su rostro, buscando acomodar sus dedos en los puntos de fusión. — Ek' wak t'nash - ve! (¡Por siempre mío!) — Dijo, fijando por fin los puntos en el rostro del humano.

— ¡Spock... No! — Exclamó Jim, estremeciéndose al instante de comprender lo que el vulcano quería hacer. Pensaba hacer la fusión mental, entrar en su cabeza y adentrarse en su mente, y obviamente no sería algo mesurado y controlado como cuando Selek la llevó a cabo con él en esa ocasión en Delta Vega... No, Spock no tenía control... No sabía porque quería fusionarse con él en ese justo momento, pero de hacerlo lo haría de forma invasiva, sin el cuidado con el que normalmente lo haría cualquiera de su especie y eso sólo significaba una cosa, que Spock vería todo de él; quien era, cómo era, los secretos que guardaba y que, Jim sentía, lo hacían una persona horrible. No quería que Spock lo viera así, no quería que lo odiara. — ¡Por favor...! — Suplicó, desesperado.

— Nam' uh (Tranquilo) — Replicó éste, casi en un ronroneo cariñoso, iniciando poco a poco la fusión mental.

La intromisión fue como un golpe de energía que entraba a raudales en el interior de Jim, una bocanada de luz y calor, dulce y reconfortante que le procuraba paz y tranquilidad, aunque no por ello dejaba la ansiedad que le invadía. Su yo se aferraba al miedo que le daba el que Spock lo odiara, y eso se reflejaba totalmente hacia el interior de la mente del vulcano.

Y aunque Jim lo intentara ocultar, todo era claro para Spock. Todo lo que Jim realmente era se revelaba ante él sin tapujos. El niño solitario, cuya madre le abandonaba por no poder lidiar con su propio dolor, cuyo tío le maltrataba al no poder lidiar con aquella mente brillante e incomprendida. La rebeldía ante ese descuido, el gritar porque lo vieran, porque lo amaran, y solo ganar el ser enviado lejos, a Tarsus IV. El espíritu de Spock se estremeció.

Pudo ver la famina de la colonia, el miedo de la masacre y la lucha por sobrevivir; la responsabilidad por otros más pequeños que él y los horrores que tuvo que hacer para ponerlos a salvo, lo cual dejó como consecuencia, si bien la dicha de verlos vivos, también la sensación de miseria hacia sí mismo, de ser una poca cosa que no valía nada, lo cual se reafirmaba al ser abandonado por su madre después de eso, otra vez.

Y luego el descenso en lo peor: en los tóxicos, la delincuencia, la promiscuidad, las relaciones de una noche y el cinismo de todos los días, el sentir no merecer amor y después creer haberlo hallado aún con todo, en la figura de Gary Mitchel, solo para ser usado, abandonado y decepcionado una vez más.

Al ver eso, Spock sintió que realmente debió matar a ese bastardo, matarlo a él y a todos los que habían osado dañar a su Jim, para después dejar los cuerpos a sus pies como una salvaje muestra de su amor infinito, de todo lo que era capaz de hacer por él.

Y Jim al sentir eso, porque entendió el significado de aquella sensación casi como si el mismo Spock se lo hubiese dicho directamente, se estremeció aún más, pues pese a la ilógica idea que el vulcano había tenido en ese momento, pudo percibir algo muy claramente.

Que Spock realmente sentía hacia él ese infinito amor.

Y era algo real, sincero, no como lo que Gary le decía solo para llevarlo a la cama; aquello que Spock le profesaba era un amor perfecto, incorruptible, y tan eterno como el mismo tiempo y espacio, era algo que iba más allá de lo física y humanamente (o vulcanamente) posible, algo que trascendia todo y a todos y que simplemente no terminaría jamás.

Jim estaba impactado, simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿Era acaso posible? Justamente eso era lo que él sentía por Spock, pero nunca soño siquiera en ser correspondido. Sabía que amaba al vulcano con todo su ser... con toda su alma, y que ese amor por él lo superaba; existiría aún más tiempo que él mismo, sería eterno e infinito como el propio universo y nunca jamás tendría un final.

Ese amor hacia Spock lo hacía feliz y lo hacía sufrir al mismo tiempo, pues el simple hecho de verlo daba sentido a su existencia y el saberlo (o creerlo) lejano le hería profundamente. Jamás llegó a pensar que Spock pudiera sentir por él algo más allá que una amistad, ya no digamos que pudiera gustarle, pero estaba equivocado.

Él también lo amaba, verlo lo hacía feliz y llenaba su existencia, y de hecho... Spock pensaba que Jim no podría amarlo nunca por ser tan... Vulcano; que su forma de ser tan seria y estoica sería desagradable a alguien tan alegre y vivaz.

Que inclusive, Jim jamás se sentiría atraído físicamente por él, nunca.

Al darse cuenta de esos profundos pensamientos, tan iguales a los suyos, Jim se echó a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Reía por lo tontos que podían ser ambos, y lloraba de la inmensa alegría que le daba saber que ambos sentían lo mismo.

Spock era su alma gemela.

Y Jim era eso mismo para Spock.

El vulcano podía verlo y sentirlo. Aquel rubio testarudo y rebelde que poseía el corazón más puro y bello que el universo haya conocido jamás, le amaba con una locura desmedida, le amaba tal y como era; con su rigidez vulcana y su control de emociones, con su adustez acostumbrada en la cual, increíblemente, podía leer su estado de ánimo en su mirada; Jim lo amaba tal y como era, siendo ese niño de dos mundos al que los vulcanos despreciaban por ser muy humano y del que los humanos recelaban por ser tan vulcano.

Jim había visto a ese niño solitario y maltratado por todos, aquel joven deseoso de enorgullecer a su padre, temeroso de herir a su madre, ansioso por no sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar, y lo había abrazado, lo había envuelto con su alma y le había brindado todo su amor, aliviando su dolor y su pena.

Al entenderlo, al entenderse y aceptarse mutuamente, sus mentes se fundieron, sus almas se convirtieron en una.

Se había formalizado ese vínculo entre ellos.

Spock unió su frente contra la de Jim, soltando los puntos de fusión. Besó tiernamente las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del humano, haciéndolo sonreír, y tras ese lapso, comenzó de nuevo a arremeter contra su cadera, suavemente al principio, aumentando la intensidad de a poco. Los jadeos del vulcano resonaban en los oídos del rubio, excitandolo aún más. Jim, agitado y gimiendo, buscó con su mano la mano de Spock, tomándola al encontrarla y uniendo sus dedos índice y corazón a los del moreno, en un beso vulcano, el cual este correspondió de inmediato.

— Taluhk... nash-veh k'dular. (Te amo) — Musitó Jim con la respiración entrecortada, agitada. Spock, con el flequillo revuelto y el rostro ligeramente enverdecido, levantó la mirada y lo vio fijamente, con intensidad; emocionado y feliz por escuchar esas palabras de su propio lenguaje en la voz del ser que más amaba en todo el universo... y se las decía sólo a él.

— Te amo... Mi Jim... Mi T'hy'la. — Replicó también, agitado. Estrechó al rubio entre sus brazos y lo besó en los labios al más puro estilo humano, con tanta pasión y anhelo, que el joven consorte sentía que se derretiría por completo entre las manos de su Señor.

Jim hizo lo propio con Spock, volvió a rodear su cuello con sus brazos al tiempo que respondía a su apasionado beso. Spock se sentó sobre la alfombra, llevando a Jim con él, de modo que ahora este yacía sentado en su regazo, de frente a él. Aún se hallaba penetrandolo, por lo que empezó a mover al chico de arriba a abajo, haciendo que diera rápidos y ágiles saltitos, de modo que podía seguir embistiendolo más y más, recorriendo con sus manos a Jim con frenesí; su espalda, sus glúteos, caderas, piernas, deleitándose con el tacto que aquella tersa piel le ofrecía, depositando pequeños besos vulcanos en cada lugar que tocaba, besos que se traducian en pequeñas y deliciosas descargas eléctricas que arracaban del rubio una serie de extasiados jadeos, pues, aunado a las embestidas, le producían un placer que no tenía igual.

Fascinado, el joven rubio tomó una de las manos de Spock y se llevó un par de sus dedos a la boca, introduciendolos en su interior y chupándolos con lascivia. Aquel acto obsceno para la cultura vulcana, encendió aún más la sangre de Spock, y al mismo tiempo la de Jim, por lo que, aferrando las caderas del humano con su mano libre, comenzó a mover su cadera, aumentando el vaivén de las estocadas dentro de su pareja, haciéndolo gritar aún más. Al ser liberada su otra mano en ese grito, el vulcano la llevó a la entrepierna de su amado y atrapó la rojiza erección con ella, comenzando a estrujarla con moderada fuerza, recorriendola de arriba a abajo, estirandola y retrayendola una y otra vez con lujuria, su tacto le hacía excitarse con el contacto de aquel pene endurecido y más pequeño que el suyo; Jim sentía que se quedaba sin aliento, pues aquello era casi el equivalente vulcano del sexo oral.

Aferrándose a la hombros de su vulcano, su espalda se arqueó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que su miembro estallaba en éxtasis, bañando la mano de Spock con su blanca simiente, al tiempo que en su interior se regaba la de su amado. Jim, agitado, volvió a encararlo, sonriéndole con inmensa satisfacción y felicidad. El príncipe, en la misma nube de arrobamiento, le miraba, embelesado, atrapando de nuevo sus labios de forma hambrienta y desesperada, ansiando sentirlo aún más.

— Espera... Espera, mi amor. — Le detuvo Jim, tomando el rostro de Spock entre sus manos para contener su efusividad, arrancando del vulcano un gruñido de disgusto (pues la bestia de la lujuria, liberada por el Pon Farr, aún no se había llenado), al tiempo que pretendía volver a apoderarse de sus labios. El chico volvió a detenerlo, ganándose un gesto de molestia por parte de su amado. Jim le sonrió.— Es tu turno. — Musitó, dejando extrañado al moreno.

Se levantó lentamente del regazo de Spock, haciendo que este emitiera un gemido de molestia al ya no sentir el calor del interior de su consorte. Jim, que se hallaba adolorido, hizo caso omiso de esto y de la decepción de su amado, seguro de que pronto compensaría aquel disgusto, dándole un buen momento.

Hincándose frente a él, atrapó el pene de Spock entre sus manos, acariciándolo suavemente, arrancando un gemido de placer de los labios del vulcano; al escucharlo, el rubio sonrió y acercó su boca a la punta de aquel verdaceo miembro y pasó la lengua alrededor de ella.

— ¡Aaaah... Asha... Ashayam! (Mi amado) — Exclamó, echando hacia atrás su cabeza, arqueandose al tiempo que se apoyaba con los brazos detrás suyo. Jim, complacido ante la reacción de su pareja, continuó, lamiendo el miembro por completo, desde la base hasta la cabeza, metiéndolo por entero en su boca, chupándolo una y otra vez mientras saboreaba con placer los restos de la simiente y el sabor de Spock.

El vulcano levantó una de sus manos, aún apoyándose con la otra, y la llevó a la cabeza de Jim, revolviendo sus cabellos; este continuó, chupando y lamiendo con adoración y experticia, arrancando de la garganta de su hombre una serie de gemidos y gruñidos que aumentaban de nivel conforme él aumentaba la intensidad. El miembro se hallaba aún más endurecido, si es que era posible, y escurría más preseminal, sorprendiendo a Jim por la rapidez con la que su vulcano se reponía; sin embargo, siguió lamiendolo con avidez y deseo, pasando su lengua desde los testículos, hasta por donde aquel líquido hacía camino, para volver a rodear la punta y meterlo de nuevo por entero, haciendo movimientos similares a los hechos hacía un momento con su cadera. Spock, en éxtasis, mantenía la mano sobre la nuca de Jim, siguiendo el movimiento de su cabeza, sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallar.

Y fue solo cuestión de unos instantes más para que ocurriera.

La semilla del vulcano se derramó en el interior de la boca de Jim; el rubio la bebió gustoso para luego retirarse unos milímetros del pene de su amado y lamer lo que no había alcanzado a tomar. El moreno lo miraba impresionado, aún en medio del calor de su fiebre, y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su consorte con aún más adoración sí era posible.

Jim, igual de extasiado, volvió a subir en el regazo de Spock, pero al tiempo que se montaba sobre él, le iba empujando suavemente con las manos sobre su pecho para que recostara su espalda sobre la alfombra. Al tenerlo así y tras haber logrado que la penetración se diera de nuevo, comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras acariciaba el pecho y abdomen de su príncipe, repasando con sus dedos los firmes músculos y el fino vello que ostentaban, moviendo los dedos en suaves círculos alrededor de las sensibles tetillas de su amante, tomando el mismo ritmo con su cadera, empalandose el mismo sobre su hombre.

Spock lo miraba, fascinado: la forma en que cerraba los ojos al tiempo que lo acariciaba y le provocaba aquellas sensaciones jamás antes sentidas, el como sus labios se abrían entre jadeos de placer y éxtasis para después echar su cabeza hacia atrás, todo sin dejar de moverse sobre él. Como el pecho de Jim se agitaba con la lujuria y el deseo, con el gozo que sentía de hallarse conectados. Posó sus manos, una a cada lado de la cadera de Jim, siguiendo el ritmo que este había marcado, acariciándolo suavemente mientras admiraba a la hermosa criatura que yacía en su regazo.

Sus manos... El deseo de la bestia de la lujuria en él, aumentaba con cada movimiento, con esa imagen hermosa y el aroma y la suavidad de su piel, con las sensaciones transmitidas a sus manos... Estrujó un poco más las caderas de Jim, con algo más de fuerza conforme el chico aumentaba el ritmo de su danza. El vulcano, que si bien estaba maravillado con el desempeño de su pareja, consideró que, pese a disfrutarlo tanto, ese no era su lugar y ya le había permitido hacerlo por un buen rato. En un rápido giro, dejó a Jim debajo suyo, con la espalda sobre la alfombra, quedando nuevamente encima de él, dominandolo con su cuerpo. Jim emitió un ligero quejido al topar de lleno contra el piso, pero luego sonrió y rió suavemente, abriendo más sus piernas para que el vulcano pudiera posicionarse mejor.

— De acuerdo, mi amor... Será como tú quieras... Por hoy. — Susurró, aún riendo levemente, pues obviamente tendrían que hablar sobre cierta igualdad en la cama cuando Spock estuviera más consciente; y no, no es que Jim pidiera ser activo con él de vez en cuando, pues hallaba más placer en la posición pasiva y, sabía por el vínculo, que su vulcano prefería ser el activo; a lo que se refería con igualdad era a que si Jim quería guiar de vez en vez la penetración desde arriba de su amado, este tendría que ser un poco más abierto a la idea de tener a su consorte sobre él de esa forma.

Con un ligero gruñido, el vulcano le tomó ambas piernas y las colocó una sobre cada uno de sus hombros, hincándose ante él, inclinándose más sobre Jim, de modo que levantaba un poco más su cadera al tiempo que se inclinaba. Jim gimió profundamente y lanzó un grito, pues el miembro de Spock se fue aún más a fondo de su cuerpo. El rubio abrió los ojos y miró al moreno, quien, enfebrecido, lo veía fijamente con lujuria y anhelo. Spock reinició las embestidas fuertemente, sosteniendo las piernas de Jim quien lograba mirar, cuando lograba mantener los ojos abiertos ante aquel extasiante placer, como el pene de su amante salía y entraba en él a cada vaivén vigoroso por parte del vulcano.

— ¡Ah... Ah... Ok... Ok... De acuerdo... Se... Será como tú digas... Aaaah! — Gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente, mientras Spock continuaba su movimiento. Este se inclinó aún más sobre el rubio, clavándose en él por completo, alcanzando los labios de Jim y besándolo profundamente; el chico sostuvo el rostro de la vulcano entre sus manos, profundizando el beso, devorándose mutuamente mientras la fuerza y constancia de los embistes era cada vez mayor, y el calor y el aroma a sexo que inundaba la estancia los envolvía completamente, llevándolos nuevamente al clímax juntos, al tiempo que se tomaban de las manos, uniendo sus dedos en un beso vulcano.

Jim abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba acostado en la cama, por lo que llegó a pensar que todo aquello había sido un maravilloso sueño, y así lo habría creído realmente si no fuera porque no reconoció esa cama, se sentía totalmente exahusto, el cuerpo le dolía por completo y, lo mejor de todo, pegado a su espalda, abrazándolo tiernamente de la cintura, se hallaba Spock de manera cariñosa y protectora. Ya no se hallaba penetrandolo, pero su cadera yacía unida a la de Jim y las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. El vulcano se encontraba despierto; extrañamente, Jim pudo saber eso tan solo despertar y sin tener que mirarlo a la cara.

— Buenos días, T'hy'la. — Le saludó, suavemente el moreno, posando su rostro sobre el hombro del rubio. Este giró un poco, sonriendo, y buscó los labios de Spock, quien prontamente fue a su encuentro, besándolo con amor. Al separarse, se miraron mutuamente a los ojos. Jim, pese a sentirse desorientado, no cabía en sí de felicidad.

— Buenos días... T'hy'la. — Replicó, tímidamente, sonrojándose al decirlo y brindándole así a Spock el espectáculo más hermoso del mundo. Jim bajó un poco la mirada, aún apenado y desubicado, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Volvió a mirar a su amado. — ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— Sí, gracias a ti... Lamento mucho el haberte asustado.

Jim negó con la cabeza, acariciando la mejilla de Spock, que ahora reflejaba vergüenza y preocupación. Depositó un fugaz beso sobre sus labios de nuevo.

— Está bien, no importa. Sé que era necesario, cuestión de vida...o muerte, ¿No es así? — Inquirió, dubitativo. Spock asintió; sus mejillas se hallaban levemente enverdecidas. Jim volvió a acariciarlo.

— Por favor, no pienses que esto ocurrió sólo por esa...ese... Por mi "tiempo". — Dijo, Spock, avergonzado. — Es decir, la forma violenta, vergonzosa y poco ortodoxa en la que te tomé sí fue a causa de esa particularidad, pero... Confesar lo que siento por tí... Eso lo habría hecho aún sin esa situación de peligro hacia mi vida... — Pasó su mano suavemente por el mentón del humano. — Jim... te amo... Y a pesar de todo, no habría podido guardarmelo por siempre, tenía que decírtelo, lo habría hecho tarde o temprano, necesitaba expresarte todo lo que siento... Lo que significas para mí... T'hy'la.

Jim le sonrió ampliamente. Sus ojos brillaban de amor y felicidad al contemplarlo. Se giró por completo para quedar frente a frente y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡Te amo! ¡Yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto, no sabes desde cuándo! — Replicó en un murmullo, con la cara oculta en el cuello del vulcano, quien sonreía mientras lo estrechaba también entre sus brazos. — Aunque creo que sí lo sabes, ¿Verdad? — Agregó, asomándose de su cálido escondite y mirando a su amado. — La fusión mental... Pudiste ver... Verlo todo, ¿No es así? — Preguntó, apenado. Spock asintió. — Aún no comprendo del todo lo que ocurrió.

— La fusión mental forma parte del ritual del "tiempo" para un vulcano, pues requiere de una unión total entre los dos involucrados, preferentemente con alguien que posea un patrón mental más o menos similar al del otro. Un vulcano debe unirse física, mental y espiritualmente con su pareja para complementarse, completarse. — Explicó el moreno. Jim lo observó sin entender del todo. — Jim, tú mente y la mía se complementan, sus patrones son prácticamente iguales, eso es algo poco común, por no decir, casi imposible que suceda. Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos, para ser uno; estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y unirnos. Tú eres mi todo; mi amigo, mi hermano, mi amante.

— T'hy'la. — Completó el muchacho, comprendiendo del todo el significado. — Ya teníamos un vínculo entre nosotros, ¿No es así? — Preguntó. Spock asintió. — Espera... Tengo días sintiéndome extraño... Incómodo, nervioso, ¿Eso tenía que ver con...?

— Nuestro vínculo existe desde nuestro nacimiento, débil, pero firme. Cuando entré en mi "tiempo", tú lo sentiste por medio de él y tu cuerpo reaccionó de la misma manera.

— Por eso sentía que debía estar aquí. — Susurró Jim. — Por eso sabía que yo podía ayudarte.

— Así es, pero yo estaba muy alterado para comprenderlo en ese momento, lo único que sabía es que no quería hacerte daño.

Jim lo acarició, sonriendo. Después se entristeció. Spock al advertirlo, le tomó del mentón y levantó su rostro.

— Estás triste.

— Es por Uhura... Yo no quería herirla, sé que tú no querías traicionarla... ¡Va a sentirse muy dolida... Herida!

— Lo sé. — Replicó Spock con su adustez acostumbrada. — No era mi intención que las cosas pasarán así, debí hablar con ella mucho antes. Lo haré en cuanto podamos volver a la actividad, presentaré todas mis disculpas y respetos hacia ella y daré por terminada de forma oficial la relación.

— Ay, amor... Cómo se nota que te hace falta más trato con humanos. — Añadió, Jim, acariciando sus cabellos que se hallaban bellamente desordenados. Si su Spock creía que la Teniente no sólo iba a escuchar sus respetos y explicaciones, sino que también le daría tiempo de decir que la relación quedaba finalizada, entonces pecaba de demasiada inocencia. Seguramente Uhura, en cuanto el vulcano le dijera lo que había ocurrido, le partiría lo primero que tuviese a la mano en la cabeza, dando ella la relación por terminada sin que él tuviera que agregar más. Obviamente aquello sería un momento difícil, por lo tanto, no lo dejaría solo durante ese trago amargo; estaría a su lado, recibiendo su parte de aquello que la chica tuviese que decir.

— Gracias. — Repuso Spock, acariciándolo, pues había captado la intención de Jim y saber de su apoyo lo hacía sentir seguro. Jim arqueó una ceja y lo miró suspicaz.

— ¿Entonces así será desde ahora? ¿Sabrás lo que pienso?

— Afirmativo... Aunque no siempre, es obvio que respetaré tu privacia; y tú también podrás saber lo que pienso y siento, es normal entre T'hy'la y también entre satelsu.

— Satelsu... ¡Espera! ¡¿Acaso eso no significa...?!

— Que prácticamente estamos casados... ¿Te molesta?

Jim negó con la cabeza. Nuevamente se encontraba colmado de felicidad.

— No... Tú sabes que no, sabes que eso es lo que más he deseado, es sólo que... Me tomas por sorpresa. — Agregó, mirándolo a los ojos, totalmente feliz. Pero nuevamente volvió a amilanarse. — Pero no soy digno de ti... Tú lo sabes, lo viste. — Dijo, con voz agria, refiriéndose a todo aquello que no quería que él viera, todo lo referente a su pasado, sus peores momentos, sus vicios y correrías... Tarsus IV.

Spock volvió a tomarle del mentón y levantó su rostro, mirando sus ojos.

— Jim, tú eres el hombre más digno y maravilloso que pueda existir; posees un corazón puro, lleno de una bondad infinita, tan sensible y noble que es capaz de darlo todo por la bienestar de los demás; alguien que ofrece tanto de sí por otros es la persona más digna y perfecta del universo, y yo me siento muy honrado de que me hayas brindado tu amor y que me permitas ser tu esposo.

Jim, al borde del llanto, rodeó el cuello del vulcano con sus brazos y comenzó a llenarlo de besos que fueron correspondidos por Spock con amor y entusiasmo, volviendo así a fundirse en uno sólo, perdiéndose para el mundo por varias horas.

Tras varias horas, la pareja tuvo que reintegrarse a la vida diaria, y el primer paso de ello fue contactar a McCoy, pues obviamente Jim necesitaba asistencia por las horas vividas con el Pon Farr. El médico tuvo que dirigirse al apartamento del vulcano, donde felicitó a la nueva y en su opinión, rara pareja, para después proceder a curar y regañar al muchacho, que se hallaba lleno de marcas, mordidas y laceraciones causadas por el entusiasta vulcano durante sus casi tres días de encierro con el Capitán. Sin embargo, accedió a darles a ambos una tregua en su retahila de sermones, sólo por qué estaba consciente de que esos dos eran el uno para el otro, y porque gracias a Spock tuvo la oportunidad de cumplir lo que hacía tiempo había jurado que haría y deseaba hacer con ansias, pues él fue quien se hizo cargo de atender a Gary Mitchel después de su encuentro con el vulcano, y como había prometido, al curarlo lo hizo con toda la saña posible, desquitandose de lo que le había hecho a Jim tanto tiempo atrás.

En cuanto a Jim y Spock, confrontaron las consecuencias de todo, juntos; tanto el dar la cara ante Uhura, como a Sarek o a cualquiera que se atreviera a decir algo con respecto a su unión.

Pues el vínculo que había entre ellos era fuerte, firme, irrompible, perfecto, y ambos sabían que, mientras estuviesen juntos, cualquier cosa era posible y nada ni nadie podría separarlos.


End file.
